Another World Special Edition
by BladeofHell56
Summary: Naruto ends up in another world, but it's not exactly a new one. NaruHarem, God-like Naruto, fem-kyu
1. Chapter 1

Talking

_Thinking_

**Demonic voice**

* * *

Chapter 1

The void; the crossing point between realms, in this expanse of nothing floated a young man, with blonde hair and blue slit eyes. He wore a black hooded trench coat, opened up to reveal a muscle vest showing off his impressive body, black, baggy cargo pants, and black sandals. He had black steel plated fingerless gloves, and a necklace with a green gem and a card on it, on his back in an X-pattern were two katanas one in a black sheathe the other in a white. This man was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, a dimensional traveling immortal that has traveled many worlds and gained much from his journeys over the millennia that he has lived . Currently Naruto was floating into a bright white portal that leads to another world wondering where he would end up this time, as he traveled through the portal he was able to sense what was on the other end.

"_Chakra?, Is this another world that is able to use chakra?"_ He thoughtas he reached out his senses further before his eyes widened.

"_Shit, no it's not it's my home dimension,"_ He thought before he extended his power in an attempt to stop his transfer into a realm, he has no interest in returning to, after he had created peace there, it had no use for someone like him. Unfortunately this had an adverse effect on the portal as it began to rumble.

"_What the?"_ He thought before everything went up in a blinding light

"ah crap" was all he could say as he was enveloped in the light.

* * *

As he opened his eyes to survey what had happened to him he noticed that he was on a bed, rising from it he got off and noticed everything around him seemed bigger around him. Looking at himself his eyes could only widen, he saw that he was wearing a white t-shirt and blue shorts, rather than his cloak and that all his stuff was missing, except his card and blades, but what really caught him off guard was one simple fact; he was four.

"_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU..."_

* * *

_"Ok, let's think of this in a calm and rational manner, I'm 4...Gad dammit, ok next, my muscles seem to still be in top form, meaning all my physical abilities have remained, I can still sense all my other abilities, and my demonic status so that's still good, but I feel something else in my mind scape, that's a start on finding out what the fuck happened" _ He thought as he entered his mind scape and stood in the large, beautiful forest, with mountains on the horizon, at different points in the forest were large lakes, representing the different energies he had learned to use over his travels.

"Chiyoru!, Emperador Dragón!, Show yourselves." He yelled as two figures appeared before him. One was a young man, with silver hair and red slitted eyes and fangs. He wore a blood red trench coat which opens to reveal no shirt and, baggy cargo pants and combat boots. The second figure was an extremely large silver Dragon. These were the respective manifestations of his Zanpakuto for his shinigami abilities Chiyoru(Blood Night) and his Zanpakuto for his Arrancar abilities Emperador Dragón(Dragon Emperor) (If you cant tell which is which you're an A-Grade idiot). Both beings stared down at his now four year old form in silence. This silence continued for a few minutes before as one both beings burst into laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY YOU ASSHOLES"

"not funny?, NOT FUNNY, LOOK AT YOURSELF" said the young man as the dragon continued to laugh.

"s...do tiny"

"FUCK YOU" he screamed as they continued to laugh, as his face turned serious.

"I assume that you two have sensed the third presence in here correct" he said as the two instantly stopped laughing and gained serious expressions.

"Yes we have sensed it, and we can tell it's producing its own youki." said the dragon as Naruto grew contemplative.

"_If that is the case could it be possible that the portal sent me back through time and merged me with my younger self, it might be possible, but if that's the case then that youki I'm feeling is Kurama"_ He thought as he gained a small smile on his face,

_"Kurama's alive, I can save him this time around"_ he thought before he again grew contemplative.

"_I can save him, and others whom have died as well, I was looking for a new home and now that I can make my mates immortal as well, I may just be able to stay here this time around."_ He turned back to his two zanpakuto with a serious expression on his face.

"I think I know what's going on and who the third presence is, I'll need to talk to him and show him a few things, wait here until I'm done" he said as he vanished from the area in a blur of motion, to where he senses Kurama is.

* * *

He appeared standing in front of a large cave, with the entrance barred like a cage, with a small sealing tag on them, behind the bars was a large, red, nine tailed fox with glowing red, slit eyes that glared down at him.

**"hmm, so you are the brat I am sealed in eh, I must say I like the new scenery, much better that the sewer from before"** he said as Naruto smirked, glad to have his old banter buddy back.

"Thanks for the complement, I'm glad you like my tastes Kurama" he said as the fox's eyes narrowed.

**"and how do you know my name boy"**

"Now that is the million ryu question, let me show you how I know your name" he said as he walked to the cage, twisting his body in away that Kurama's claws missed impaling him as he walked through the gap between the claws.

"Now that wasn't very nice, attacking me, when I simply wanted to show you my memories" said Naruto as the fox once more narrowed his eyes.

**_"This ningen, is much different from what I expected, his memories, would probably tell me why that is"_**

**"Very well then, show me these memories of yours"** the fox said as he placed his paw on the bar, and Naruto placed his hand on the seal tag before relaying all his past memories to the fox, needless to say Kurama was shocked by what it saw, here he was sealed inside what could most possibly be the most powerful being in existence, and even more shocking was the fact that they're friends.

**"My, my Naruto, you certainly have done well for yourself over the millennia huh?"**

"You could say that, however there is something I want to request"

**"What could you possibly wish from me that you are not powerful enough to do yourself"**

"I am leaving the village for a while, and am going to release you seeing as I won't die now, I was hoping you would stay with me" he says as Kurama's eyes light up at the prospect of freedom, and seeing that he and Naruto are friends anyways that leaves only one issue.

**"I wouldn't mind, but I don't imagine how being followed around by a giant demon fox would help you remain inconspicuous."**

"There is no problem with that, as the new Juubi as well as the new Rikudou, giving you multiple forms is extremely simple for me actually."

**"I see, the I would like to come with you wherever it is you're going."**

"Right, now I'm gonna remove the tag to get you out of that cage, stay in the mind scape and keep your youki suppressed to avoid alerting the village."

"Ok,"

"Good" he says as he removes the seal and opens the cage "Now follow me and I'll introduce you to my zanpakuto, he said as he ran off at great speeds as the fox trailed behind him. On the way there they stop by what looks to be a giant lake filled with blood.

**"What is this?"**

"This is the representation of my youki, considering, half of yours was taken away, I figured this would be quicker than waiting until you regain it normally, just drink from it until your back to full strength, with my regenerative speeds, I'll have whatever you take back by the end of tomorrow at most, and I won't be using it for a while anyway." He replied as Kurama thanked him and began drinking from the lake of youki. As he drank, he felt his power fulling back out as he grew back to his original size. When it was done Naruto gazed upon the fox that had grown to about ten times the size he had known it as and gave a low whistle as it smirked down at him.

"Impressive, you may actually as big as my demon form, and Emperador Dragón, you're way bigger than any of the other bijuu, that are only the size of a boss summon that's for sure."

**"Of course, other than you I am the strongest bijuu after all"** he said as Naruto nods, and begins heading in the direction of his zanpakutos again with Kurama in tow.

* * *

"So this is the Kurama you told us about from your days as a Jinchuuriki" asked Chiyoru as Kurama and E.D introduced themselves to each other, to which Naruto nods.

"That's right now I'll need you and E.D to hide your sword forms for a while, until I'm out of the village and free Kurama, it would be suspicious to just obtain two swords out of nowhere, and the villagers are already looking for any opportunity to kill me."

"Yes, that is probably a good idea for the time being, the swords won't be there when you wake up"

"Good, I'll talk to you later, at the moment I'll need to go get my inheritance so I can get out of here" he said as he fades away, leaving Chiyoru look up at the two conversing beings next to him.

"God damn I feel so small right now, well at least I'm bigger than Naruto at the moment, if he doesn't go demon form"

* * *

Naruto's eyes once more flutter open as he get's up from the bed and looks to see that the swords are gone. He pockets the card before making a reinforced shadow clone and sending it out for the usual ANBU guards to follow. He the extends his senses and when he senses them leave, jumps out the back window before vanishing in a blur of motion.

He reappears in front of the gate to the Namikaze Estates, and bites his finger drawing blood before smearing it on the seal on the door and pushing in some chakra, and watches as the door opens with a grin on his face.

* * *

The next day in the Hokage's Office

"WHAT"

In the office sat Hiruzen Sarutobi, wide eyed with tears streaming down his face as he read the note in front of him.

Dear Jiji,

I am leaving the village for a while for certain reasons I can't tell you about, now remember as a civilian with no legal guardian I actually have every right to be able to leave the village, you don't have to worry though I'll be back in time for my Genin exams, that's a promise. See you then Jiji, I'll miss you.

P.S: I know who my parents are and have taken my inheritance already, both from the estate and the safe in your office, I left some money in there, for the Ichiraku's, it will let them live comfortably until I get back, tell them it's a thank you for being nice to me and tell them I'll be back.

P.S.S: GROW A SPINE, YOU'RE THE HOKAGE AND YOU'RE LETTING A BUNCH OF CIVILIANS BOSS YOU AROUND, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR WILL OF FIRE, YOU ARE HIRUZEN SARUTOBI, THE PROFESSOR AND GOD OF SHINOBI ACT LIKE IT.

P.S.S.S: why don't you use clones, to do you paperwork it'll help and give you more time to keep in shape and get even stringer that before.

P.S.S.S.S: Please clean up my estate for when I get back, I'd like to live there upon my return.

Konoha's Future Hokage,

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Hiruzen lets out a chuckle and wipes away his tears before he opens his eyes revealing a fire that was thought to have long been extinguished.

"Boar" he says as an ANBU appears in front of him

"Announce a council meeting, today at noon, it's about time they learn their place" he said as the ANBU disapears via shunshin. He then opens the shelf and pulls out a letter from Minato that says open when you find out the secret to paper work. He opens it to reveal a paper with a circle on it with the words place head here.

"stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid" He says as he bangs his head on the desk, with the hidden ANBU sweat dropping behind him.

* * *

Tanzaku City

Naruto had just walked out of a clothing shop with a clone henged as an adult to by new clothes for himself, he now wore a small battle kimono, which is odd they have in his size seeing as he's four at the moment. He headed down into the forest when he was interrupted by Kurama.

**_"So where are we headed now?"_**

_"The land of Iron"_

**_"Why?"_**

_"I may have retained all my abilities, but the only weapons I have at the moment are my blades and my Pactio card, I need equipment and after that I'll find a good place to free you."_

**_"Then What"_**

_"Then, we pay a visit to the sand village"_

* * *

One month later 

_"Hmm, this seems like a good spot, you ready Kurama"_

_**"As I'll ever be"**_

_"Good, now, I'll input what forms you'll have while you're leaving ok"_ he asks to which he receives a mental nod. He then proceeds to draw seals all over the place to prevent detection and allows Kurama to leave as he concentrates on giving him multiple forms to take besides his demon form, and a bright red light as the light gathers in an orb of youki in front of Naruto as a silhouette can be seen forming inside the orb. The orb the explodes, revealing a small boy around the age of four, with spiked red hair, lying naked in a crater. Naruto quickly unseals some clothes for him, leaving them both in battle kimonos, one red with purple trimmings, and the kanji for nine on the back, the other royal blue with golden trimmings and the kanji for the word ten on his back.

"So this is the form you gave me, why a four year old,"

"Don't worry you age in this for until you reach that bodies prime"

"K, but for the moment I'll stay in kit form" he said as he turns into a small fox kit and jumps onto Naruto's shoulder

"Why kit form"

"Because all my other forms would require me to walk, where as now I can simply sleep on you head"

"Lazy kitsune"

"And damn proud of it"

Naruto simply chuckles before turning and blurring in the direction of Suna.

"_Gaara, you're gonna be saved a lot sooner than last time"_ He thought as he raced to Suna at speeds inconceivable to even the Sharingan.

* * *

I'll end it here for now, thanks for watching and please comment, be honest give constructive criticism, just don't fucking flame me


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo people sorry it took so long but I've been busy with other shit, you know graduating class of highschool and all that. So yeah, I'm trying to increase the frequency on my updates though I might not be able to.**

**READ THIS IT'S FUCKING IMPORTANT  
**

**Now then I'd like to propose a vote, know that Zabuza and Haku will live the poll is should Haku be male, in which case I have a good position for him in the story, or should Haku be female and join Naruto's Harem, in which case I'll find a replacement for the previously mentioned position. Know that the position makes the one it belongs to unable to live in Uzu though they can visit Naruto and vice versa, but I'm not a big fan of long distance relationships so the choice is yours.**

* * *

Chapter 2

It has been a day since the previous chapter and Kurama and Naruto walk throughout the desert, well Naruto does, Kurama is still sleeping on his head. As he travels he gets an idea before pulling out two empty gourds. He then proceeds to draw an infinite storage seal on each of the gourds before he removes the corks and lets the gourds drop to the ground.

**"Earth Style: Descent to the forgotten tomb"** he said as the gourds plummet straight into the sand without stopping. With a nod Naruto continues walking in the direction of the sand village.

* * *

As they arrive at the gates to the village, with Kurama back in human form as he woke up an hour ago, they come across two guards who stop them.

"Halt, what are you kids doing out in the desert, and where are your parents."

"_Hm, let's see if I still remember how to do this"_ Naruto thinks as he raises his hand and waves it across their faces.

"You didn't see us here" He said as a dazed look comes into their eyes

"We didn't see you here" they repeated

"You're going to just go back to your posts and drink now"

"We're going to just go back to our posts and drink now" they repeat before leaving a smirking Naruto and a gob-smacked Kurama at the entrance to Suna.

"How the hell did you do that" said Kurama as Naruto's smirk grew wider before he replied

"The force is with me" before he walked into the village with Kurama in tow"

"Neh, neh Naruto, from your memories I saw you used pocket dimensions to keep your stuff, can't you still use it and if so why go to the land of iron to forge new stuff instead of just replacing what you lost from storage"

"I'm honestly not sure, I haven't tried before and this is the first time I've been in a situation like this"

"Then try to get something out" he says as Naruto raises his hand before a black wolf mask with no eyes or lower jaw appears in his hand, if one were to look inside they would see it quite comfortable with a screen inside.

"Looks like it still works, that's good, means that my house is still available"

"House? you have a house in there"

"Well yeah, it's a lot bigger than the estate back in Konoha and it's got a lot of additions to accommodate some things over my travels, I thought you went through my memories so you should know all this."

"You had too many for me to see so I just got your original life here till you left, the fact that you've been travelling worlds for God knows how long and the fact that you're probably older than I am by now as well as alot more powerful than your predecessor as the Juubi who was all the Bijuu combined."

"Cool that means you don't really know much about what I can do"

"Nope, nice mask by the way, but why doesn't it have any eye slits"

"I've been to places with tech far more advanced than anything you could find here, this baby's got a lot of features, like thermal vision, a scanner heck it even plays music that I've gathered over my travels, I made it myself and got enough tech in my lab.."

"You have a lab?"

"Yeah, anyway like I was saying I've got enough tech in my lab to mass produce this and this realm while not really advanced has the raw materials I need to make even more tech"

"Nice, can I have one"

"Sure It can be in the shape of a fox"

"Cool"

They continued walking with Naruto planning out his course of action for this second life in a new world when his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a whisper, a whisper he was quite familiar with from the childhood that even after his long life he could never forget.

"Look over there it's the demon"

"Shh, quiet or he might kill you"

He looks over and sees the glaring at a young Gaara, who was currently hunched up in a little ball crying, as his sand defends him from an attacking Anbu. He sees red as his eyes flash Amethyst before he places the mask on his face, causing white lights in the shape of eyed to appear as the mask activates. He then vanishes in a burst of speed before reappearing with a hand through the Anbu's chest.

"W..wha"

"Demon you say?, Monster? hehehe, you fools don't know the meaning of the words" he rasps in a deadly voice sending chills through everyone who heard it.

He then removes his hand as the Anbu slides off his hand and onto the ground, before he turns to face a wide eyed Gaara.

"Yo" he said as about 10 more Anbu attack him, he on the other hand completely ignores them, as Gaara's eyes widen even more.

"LOOK OU..." his words died in his throat as Kurama's hand appeared on Naruto's shoulder with Kurama himself gently landed next to Naruto. Before his eyes the Anbu fall to pieces on the ground in bloodied heaps, silently Naruto turns to face the now frightened Gaara, before he begins walking to him.

The sand around Gaara immediately moves to attack him as he blurs forward, appearing in front of Gaara in under a second, before he then places his hand on Gaara's head, and moves his mask slightly showing his perfected rinnegan. The last thing Gaara sees are the tomoes spinning rapidly before everything goes dark.

* * *

The next thing Gaara sees is a large expanse of empty desert with no life other than the blonde masked boy from before standing next to him.

"W..who are you where are we"

"We are in your mind, this is where Shukaku is held"

At this Gaara's eyes widened in fear, hoping to not come across the demon within him, his prayers were ignored, as from behind the blonde boy in front of him rose a large amount of sand which began to grow more and more defined, before completely taking the form of Shukaku who glared down at the two boys in a mixture of anger, bloodlust, and insanity

**"Who are you little brat and why have you trespassed within my domain"**

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, what is your name" at this the bloodlust in Shukaku's eyes intensified.

**"How dare you not know the name of the great Shukaku, I should crush you for your insolence"**

"Oh I know Shukaku, I don't however know the name of you, the 1st Shukaku Jinchuuriki, who in an attempt to gain more power, possessed Shukaku, spirit-san" Naruto smugly replied as the beast's and Gaara's eyes widened in shock.

**"H..ho"**

"How do I know? it wasn't that hard, before the first sealing Shukaku was a pretty fun guy, if a bit nuts with a love of a good fight, then afterwards the bijuu's back screaming about blood and death while the host's body is no where to be found, seriously at least leave a fake body behind moron" he said his grin growing more and more with each word he spoke, before he suddenly vanished and reappeared on Shukaku's nose his rinnegan activated at its base level, the last thing he saw was Naruto's hand heading to his forehead.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH" came the cry of Gaara gaining the attention of two passing children who ran to the sound.

Out of Gaara's head came a blue ethereal mass as it took the form of a person, said man was bald with a weasily looking face, wearing traditional monk robes.

"RELEASE ME YOU FOOLS LEST I DEVOUR YOU PATHETIC SOULS" screamed out the monk as he flailed about in Naruto's grasp. In response however Naruto, Kurama and even Gaara who had by now gotten a handle on what was going on gave him a deadpan stare.

"yeeeaaaah no, **human path: information extraction, human path: soul destruction, yin-yang release: creation of all things, jutsu fusion technique."** The spirit gave one final wail of pain before it exploded into a purple flame that swirled and condensed before materializing as a scroll in Naruto's hand.

"The hell is that?" questioned Kurama

"This scroll contains every technique that guy knew, an ass he may have been, but he must have had some decent power in him to possess Shukaku like he did."

"It make's sense I suppose"

At that point Naruto came to a pause.

"Ummm Kurama, what happened to your voice." At this point Kurama smirked knowing the conversation just took a very amusing term

"Aaah yes you see the body you game me didn't match my soul and has been changing to do so, my voice is a result of the change"

"Changes like?"

"Oh like the body finally becoming female, it was really annoying being stuck in a male body you know, luckily I never had to use the bathroom, it would have been awkward"

"wait so you mean that you're"

"A girl?, yep all the Bijjuu are actually, sage-jiji never bothered to check our genders though" By this point Naruto's face was blank...

his brain had shut down.

She dropped to the floor in laughter before finally calming down and turning to Gaara "soooo, we're leaving soon, wanna come with" she asked as if it wasn't already obvious. Stay in a village that hates you or leave with your first friends who've already helped you, yeah what a difficult choice. She was about to pick up Naruto so they could leave when.

"GAARA" a voice yelled out, causing Kurama and Gaara to turn and face it, and where Gaara became a bit more depressed, where as Kurama raises a brow.

_"Hmm according to Naruto these are Gaara's siblings, though they should be afraid of him at this point."_ she looks to Gaara and that only prove her thoughts on their attitude towards Gaara.

"HEY YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH GAARA"

"What's it to you two"

"We're his siblings, who are you" At this a condescending smirk appeared on her face as she turned to Gaara.

"Gaara?" he simply shook his head

"They're just like all the rest, they hate me to" he said with tears appearing in his eyes, causing Kurama to scoff.

"Siblings my ass, you spit on and avoid him, leaving him all alone in his misery, then come screaming about being his siblings, please, siblings protectvand care for each other and certainly wouldn't have left him to these bastard villages, so just go home and tell your bastard father that Gaara's with his friends now." she said with a sneer, as Temari and Kankuro's eyes widen before they bow their heads in shame, it was true they had just left Gaara to the dogs, just because he was a Jinchuuriki, he hadn't done anything to deserve it.

At this point Naruto had regained themselves and was on his feet staring at the 2 kids in front of him with calculating eyes, even if it was years from now these two did always stick out there neck for Gaara when push came to shove. He thought about his plans for the future, his memories of betrayal by Konoha, and those whom had stuck with him even then. At that point his plans for the future were set.

He turned his head to Gaara and spoke, "Gaara, if these two were to ask for a second chance would you give one to them?" he asked causing the two sibling to look up with wide eyes conveying their hope.

Looking into their eyes Gaara could see that they were sorry and truly wanted to make up for it.

"If I said I wanted to leave the village and asked you to come with me would you?" he asked them, and their faces contorted into shocked expressions as they looked to each other wondering what to do, they were being asked to leave their homes, they were being asked by their estranged little brother to abandon their people, the very peole that had made them abandon him, determined expressions came to their faces and they looked back to Gaara and nodded, Gaara simply turned to Naruto and nodded, Temari and Kankuro not noticing the tiny smile that was present on his face.

Kurama and Naruto looked to each other and sighed before looking back to Temari and Kankuro and Naruto spoke.

"Go pack your stuff and head to Suna's entrance we leave in two hours." they nodded and ran home to pack their stuff, Naruto then looked to Kurama and said.

"Kurama about the Konoha 12(yes I'm including Sasuke, but I have my reasons trust me you won't expect it) and some other Konoha people, I...I think I might actually train a few of them" he said causing her eyes to widen.

"Are you sure" she asked and he thought over it before sighing.

"You know over the ages I've gained the unfortunate habit of bringing people to their full potential, I guess it's at play even now"

"Ok, whatever you say Naruto, but I hope you know what you're doing" she said to which he only smirked

"Of course I do it's me"

"That's what I'm worried about"

"Low blow Kura-Chan" he said before vanishing from her sight. She then turned to Gaara, "Sooo, wanna go mess with people" she asked and a smirk appeared on Gaara's face.

* * *

(In the desert)

He reappeared and placed his hands into a seal, with the new plan he had little time before he had to return to Konoha, so the gourds' suction power needed to be increased. He then proceeded to create 7 shadow clones

"Ok I want all of you to split up and gather Yugito, Roshi, Han, Ukitake, Fu, Bee and Sora and bring them to Mizu no kuni in a week." he said before making millions of other clones and begins pointing to them

"You, Find the rebel faction base and dispel once you do"

"You, make a team and find any Akatsuki bases you can, be sure to keep your senses for any one, Zetsu expecially"

"You, gather information on Oto, any amount you can, feel free to take a few clones to assist you."

"You same as the last guy, but with root"

" the rest of you split into equal groups"

"Group one: gather funds, I don't care how so long as it not bad, just do it and connect it to a central account"

"Group two: rebuild Uzu, you have 1 month to do so, with the amount of clones at your disposal it should be no problem"

"Group three: Use animal path to enter the summons realm and get as many contracts as you can, do not, and I repeat DO NOT SIGN ANY CONTRACTS, I'll decide what I want to sign myself, just gain enough of the clans trust that they would trust you to find the best summoner for them."

"Group four: set up an information and counter-information network, I want to know all happenings in the elemental nations, and I want to make sure Ero-sennin gets no information about anything pertaining to me, period"

"Group five: find villagers for Uzu, you'll also be in charge of keeping them safe for the time being, train the civilians in non chakra based combat to defend themselves for if the village is ever attacked, and make sure to train the shinobi to atleast the level of their ranks during the shodai's time, the shinobi of today aren't even fit to lick the shoes on the shinobi of the past, better each generation my ass, NOW MOVE ALL OF YOU!" and with that they all scattered.

He was just about to head back to Suna when he felt a familiar tug and closed his eyes.

* * *

(mindscape)

He reopened his eyes only to be grabbed by a frantic looking Chiyoru who began shaking him aroud

"NARUTO, KU...KUBIRIHONCHO-CHAN...SHE'S GONE! GONE I TELL YOU, YOU GOTTA FIND HER PLEASE, WAAAH MY KUBIRI-CHAAAAN" he yelled before Naruto's fist impacted with his head knocking him out. He lifted his head to an amused looking girl in a black hooded cloak.

"translation please Yoru-chan?(one piece: mihawk's sword)"

"Kusanagi, Raijin and the seven mist swords disappeared from the village recently (yes he had enough sentient weapons in his head that they made a small village), do you perhaps have any idea why" she asked as Naruto looked to be deep in thought.

"I think that maybe just like my conciousness entered my past body, the same may have happened with them, I'll need to at least touch their hilt to re establish the link again but until then they're where they were before at this point in time, I'll send out some clones to regain Raijin, and the seven swords other than Same-chan, Hiramekarei and Kubirihoncho"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT KUBIRIHONCHO-CHAN, GOD DAMMIT MAN FIND MY GIRLFRIEND OR SO HELP ME I..." he could not finish as he was again rendered unconscious.

This time it was Yoru who asked "So why not those Kusanagi and the other three?"

"There is a time I will reclaim them, but now is not the time"

"I see, ok then"

Naruto nodded and was about to leave before he stopped and faced her again.

"and Yoru-chan.." he said as she turned to face him

"Make sure this idiot over here doesn't do anything stupid"

"Got it" And with that he left the mindscape.

She then giggles a bit that Naruto's zanpakuto which is usually the most calm and collected of the group would act so impulsive, then again she knows how shinso vampires are when it comes to their mates.

* * *

He re opened his eyes before creating five clones and sending them out to find the missing sentients. He then sat down on the sand and began thinking of the people he would be training, and a weapons that would fit him and could be used as compensation to Zabuza and the mist for taking away the seven swords with that in mind he sat on the sand, pulled out a sketchpad and began drawing weapon designs. By the time he was done he notice he only had three minutes until he had to be at Suna's entrance.

He go up and made a team of clones before tossing the sketchpad to one of them.

"Go to the villa in the pocket dimension and get these weapons made in the forge, use **creation of all things **to assist with the weapons' powers and grant them all souls and sentience, we can't have anyone using them for whatever they want and who better to decide on their wielder than the weapons themselves."

"Yes boss" and with that they warped away in a Kamui. Naruto then flash stepped back to the village entrance where he saw Kurama and the Sand siblings waiting for him, he appeared in front of them before using animal chakra manifestation ability of animal path to make large wolves for them to ride on.

"Get on" they did so and with that Naruto and his wolves disappeared in flash steps.

* * *

**Sooo what do you think, feel free to leave as many comments as you like and please, please VOTE ON THE POLL! and if possible give suggestions for someone who can take Haku's place in the even the vote is female. requirements are: the person must be from the Naruto show, and can't be from Konoha. ps. the person will be taught hyoton so pick who else you think would do good with that**


End file.
